User talk:CarpeJugulum
TSC stuff SDPW stands for Saulosian Directorate Particle Weapon and SDV stands for Saulosian Directorate Vehicle. now get to work. lol Yeah. I actually plan to do something with that unit. You, of course, can do something about it. Um. I would place them as a superior unit. So. SpecOps? Cheers. you noticed? Wow. Thanks. Somebody does like the music i like! El Juan-a2401 20:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply Entonces si me entirndes? Ese mensaje no significa que DHW va pasar ahora. No dejame hacer armas mejores contra tus laseres de la Confederacion. Fire your guns it time to run blow ne away. Juan-a2401 18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Translation That doesn't mean it will happen soon, understand? Just let me create better weapons to fight with in DHW (Deadliest Halo Warriors) against your lasers. Oh and by the way, I don't know what my first language is. I come from a hispanic family (Mexico) that emphasises on bilingual talents. However, you're pretty good to be in year one. I thought you were year twoish or threeish. Juan-a2401 02:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) DHW can wait. Imma workin on destroyer ?maybe? A light cruiser. Expect no mercy. Oh yeah, I'll give you one clue: my armor consists of mechanized infantry. Literally. As to UNSC fight, well, I'm not suicidal. Only desperate times. Remember, my forces fight for money, not patriotism. I'll officially call you out at the end of this month. Juan-a2401 01:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Train the grunts? Carpe, what would a military training routine consist of? 10000 miles away there's nothing left to say there's so much, I don't knowJuan-a2401 03:49, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply RP Carpe, I have been kind of busy. I would love yo' join Kotov syndrome. Here's this: UNSC hires a squad of security forces that will be guides for the area. Remember, it's only a suggestion. Imma finish Juan first. Juan-a2401 05:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) If it takes place on a colony, then sure. Waaait... How many should I send in rp? Juan-a2401 15:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Carpe, will it be a 100% casualty rate, or a 90%? I have made one character, but he is me and doesn't die until later. Juan-a2401 16:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Carpe, I know you're trying to help. However, when he fought in the HC-W, he was only 11. Anyway... When does the SC occur? I woul like to know so I may fix my boy. Thanks, Juan-a2401 00:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ohai there... Carpe, I am in need of assistance. I am currently creating a female sniper fir the RP. However, I've never created any females before. Could you please help? Juan-a2401 03:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Carpe. I have already created her. If you wish to change her, than you may. Juan-a2401 00:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Factions Invitation to Infected Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, My sig Yeah, I did make it manually. Thanks for the tip. :D Do you like it? - I meant to do that! 18:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Personally, your boxed one is the funniest one I've seen. - I meant to do that! 18:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC)